Displaced
by Brad C
Summary: The title speaks for itself... Minor Violence. Nii x Kou


**Title:** Displaced

**Author:** Brad C

* * *

Nii Jienyi sat in his chair as usual staring at the blue digital computer with his spectacles glinting soundlessly at the monitor. He smiled faintly around his lit nicotine, glancing over his shoulder at the used up and battered pack of cigarettes from the side of the table. He continued to work busily away with his fingers tapping against the input device before him.  
  
The prince wonder his way into the laboratory with his head slightly hanging between his shoulders, he carries two cups into the room. Kou Gaiji made his way to the doctor's desk as he places down one of the mug onto the table and sipping his own drink with the other. Nii Jienyi glances upwards towards the young price, he smiles and nods thanking him for the drink.  
  
Kou Gaiji smiles, then nods. He takes his leave making his way into the middle of the room and he then stops, clutching tightly onto the cup with both hands. The prince stares into the cup half-filled with black liquid substances and then look up towards the ceiling.  
  
He then takes sips of his drink. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you?"  
  
The doctor pauses and swings his head around. He then positions himself with on arm propped onto the table with one hand supporting his head and chair facing towards Kou Gaiji's direction with legs crossed. Nii expression maintained default as he let his cigarette hang loosely from the side of his mouth. "What is it, my prince?"  
  
"Who are you, really?" Kou Gaiji stared at his cup.  
  
Nii's eyes widen and grinned. "I'm afraid I can't answer that, daiji na mono..." He looks over his shoulder again at the packet of nicotine, then back towards the prince. "Your curious exception to the rule, but some things are better left unsaid young one." He answers and shrugs a bit.  
  
"You're hiding something?"  
  
Nii let the cigarette sink from his lips "I have nothing to hide, Kou Gaiji."  
  
The doctor spring from his chair as his slippers quietly slides across the floor, walking towards the prince. The mug falls from the prince hand as the liquid spills and breaks into pieces against the cold floor. He grabs Kou Gaiji by the throat; he grips tightly with single bare hand and glaring deeply into the prince's eyes.  
  
Kou Gaiji takes both hands man by the wrist as being held tightly by grasp. He tugs hard trying to pull the tense feeling against his collarbone. Tears trickle down from the side of his cheeks as he continues to struggle for gasp of air.  
  
Nii mouth opens to a thin line as his cigarette soundlessly drops to the floor. He loosens the grip and releases the prince and silently watches. The prince slumps to the floor on his knees with his eyes widen in shock, his hands reaches around his throat as he finally able to breathe again.  
  
The doctor turns his heels and walks back to his desk. He reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out a box of nicotine. He takes a stick, lights it and begin to smoke it up. He returns to his chair and resumes typing away on his keyboard.  
  
Kou Gaiji force himself up and stumbles towards the corridor. He leans his back against the doorframe and falls back to the floor with his hand clutching his the side of his heart. His breathing harsh, his heart continues to pound at fast pace and his bodily trembles as he moves.  
  
Nii makes a face at the screen, hauling himself up from his seat again. He strides over to the door, he quietly and gently places a hand down above the prince's head. Kou Gaiji flinches, swatting the hand away. The doctor kneels down to the prince's level sitting on the balls of his feet; he tries again, but this time taking Kou Gaiji slowly into his arm and leans up against wall. He puts the prince onto his chest and softly stroking underneath the tendrils of the wine coloured hair.  
  
Kou Gaiji slowly relaxes, tears still silently flowing from his eyes with his head burried against the older man's black shirt. The doctor continues to hold Kou Gaiji in his arm with the other one hand being gently wrapped around the prince's hand. He sighs with his head leaning back to the wall, while glancing quietly at the prince as he let the cigarette smoulder between his lips.  
  
END


End file.
